


Never Going to Happen

by ShiningPlants



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Nerd! Eren, Soccer Star! Jean, Swearing, Underage Drinking, lots of cameos, one hell of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningPlants/pseuds/ShiningPlants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean once said he would never be the best in his league.<br/>Eren once said he could never become one of the greatest students at Trost Scouts High School.<br/>Jean once said he could never fall in love with someone else than Mikasa.<br/>Eren once said he would never get into a relationship.</p><p>Jean and Eren have said that many things were never going to happen. So if they didn't, this dumb, embarrassing and cringe worthy love (or even life) story, would never exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games and Babes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm ever posting a fanfiction, which was actually one thing I said i could never do, much less write. I don't think this is any good at all, but I've been super sad about this series in the canon universe, so I thought that if no one was going to write another nerdy eren and soccer player jean with the rest of the gang around them, I had to write it. I'm skeptical about how exactly this story is going to go down, but in the meanwhile I hope you guys enjoy the 104th squad being all silly and enjoying the youth that most teenagers should have. (WARNING OF MY OVERUSE OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER AND HONESTLY REALLY SHITTY WRITING)

Ever since they've known each other, Eren and Jean have never been the best of friends. Whether it was competing during gym class, who could get better grades or catch the attention of the nearest pretty girl, they have always budded heads. From the times of the unfortunate sandbox and playground days to the current junior year of sports and AP classes, Eren and Jean have hardly given each other a break, though fortunately this time around, it was for the opposite reasons.  
Which could be simply explained by going back in time to the era where those two angry kids finally got together, even after their ugly, sloppy and chaotic misunderstanding that almost ended with two broken hearts and no happy ending.  


The summer before their junior year though, Jean had promised himself that if he didn't at least somewhat confess to Mikasa, he would quit soccer and pass up the opportunity to become the captain for the senior team.  


Eren on the other hand, promised himself that if he didn't get at least over 90% average on at least half of his advanced classes he would have to quit the track team, even if he was (in which he was) the main and only star of the team.  


Fortunately for both of them, they completed their goals, but most definitely with a few obstacles that they had to get over before they were happy with their results. Luckily for Eren, he achieved his goal almost (well partially) scot free, but Jean had much more trouble, especially when he had his crush's brother bothering him constantly about his barely decent marks and 'slow' runs when all their friend came together to watch each other play their corresponding sport. Their group get togethers usually ended up with wasted teens, awful truth or dares and unspeakable pranks. And October’s celebration party for Jean's team qualifying for regionals was absolutely no exception.

"So Jean, if you guys win this games you guys qualify for Regionals ONLY?" 

"Yes, Connie only regionals." Jean replied. 

"Well if it's only regionals why is most of the school attending the game?"

"Because the Trost Scouts haven't qualified in years, and most especially not for soccer."

"Sure we have, don't you remember Levi's team and how they got to nationals?" 

Sasha replied, beaming up as she came over and sat down beside her boyfriend, Connie.

"Sasha were you even paying attention during orientation?"

"No need to be rude Reiner." Armin said with half an apologetic smile, then shyly turning to Sasha once more to reply. "That was about almost 15 years ago, and the last thing we have qualified for outside our community leagues during our time have been mathletes and the science club." 

"Well obviously, we’ve got you in both and Eren taking all sorts of crazy pre university classes for math." Jean gently scoffed. 

"Did someone mention Eren?" Mikasa suddenly came into sight, walking towards them to sit on the bench with the rest of their friends, with her hands full of water and snacks for them as well. 

"No-well, yes but not really." Jean tried replying, but much to his ability, he stuttered and continued to gulp down the water bottle that was quickly shoved towards him, thanks to cringing Connie. 

"Speaking of Eren, where is he?" Annie asked, sitting in front of Mikasa and thanking her for the water. 

"Oh, he was staying behind to talk to Mr. Smith and Ms. Hange about doing extra credit to boost his marks just a bit." Armin quickly chirped in, whilst pulling out his pink flip phone, and looking through his texts. 

"Well is he going to get here or?" Jean lazily asked.

"Yeah he said that he'll get here in a couple." Armin replied as he quickly closed his flip phone.

"Are you sure he's not screwing Levi though?" Jean sarcastically asked, pointing out that their coach wasn’t in clear sight. 

"Jean!" Armin gently shoved him, though it's not like people haven't noticed Eren's slight admiration for him. 

"Speaking of the Devil." Bert said, gesturing towards the corner closer to the bleachers on the other side, where Christa and Eren were talking and laughing, while Ymir was taking pictures of her in her cheerleading uniform. 

"Yo Ymir!" Sasha shouted, raising her hand and waving it to catch the freckled goddess' attention. 

"Huh? What's up Sasha?" Ymir shouted back, grabbing Christa's hand and pulling her away from Eren, who too, began walking towards their group. 

"Nothing really, though I was just wondering if you could snatch up some food or alcohol for tonight's party." 

"If it means missing Christa's chants and flips, then no." Ymir replied, while sheepishly grinning and putting her arm around Christa's waist. 

Sasha, clearly not happy nor surprised by her reply, she quickly rose beside Ymir and offered to send her pictures of Christa from last year's overnight camping trip in which Sasha and the overly guarded girlfriend shared a room. 

"Deal. See you guys in a few!" Ymir immediately got out her car keys and slightly ran to the parking lot.

"Count me in." Annie replied and motioned Mikasa if she wants to come along. 

"Sure, but only because Ymir will probably behave like a creepy and awaiting pervert in the beer store." Mikasa replied and jumped down to follow them.

"Ymir!" Christa groaned, embarrassed by her girlfriend's behaviour, covering her face with her hands. 

"Damn, she sure has no shame." Jean snickered, then crouching down to tie his shoelaces for their early game exercises. 

"Says the one that can't even reply to their crush without sounding like their mouth is interrupting them." Reiner slashed out, and Jean looked up to give him a sarcastic glare. 

"Jean has a crush? I never knew he could possess other human emotions apart from hatred?" Eren bluntly and blindly teased. 

"Wait you seriously never noticed?" Bert jumped in while the rest wheezed and Armin moved closer to Eren for the expecting hell Jean might get if anyone spilled ( or in this case shove ) the beans to Eren. 

"Well it's not like he has gotten a girlfriend before, so he obviously doesn't know how to flirt with people?" 

"Well that's mainly because of the fury that could stand in between her and me." Jean lowly huffed, which made Eren raise an eyebrow. 

"What was that Jean?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nah come on, tell me who it is, everyone seems to know." Eren asked as he gently poked Jean with his elbow.

"None of your business Jaeger." 

"What are you afraid I'll hunt them down and totally ruin your chances with them by telling them that you're the one that you would actually pull a fire alarm after pissing their pants in middle school?" 

"Wait what? That was you?!" Connie shouted with wide eyes whilst still munching on chips.

"Wait, how the fuck did you know that?" Jean slightly raised his voice and faced Eren. 

"Your house was right beside the school and I remember our teacher looking for you. And when you did come back you had different jeans on." 

"I fucking hate you Eren. Seriously." 

"Love you too horse face." Eren retorted back, before sitting beside Armin and laying his feet on top of the bench in front. 

"Speak for yourself Eren, you haven't even had a crush on anyone unless it was Newton, Einstein or Pascal." 

"Well who has time for crushes and relationships?" Eren snorted, before realizing that more than half of his friends were basically dating each other

"Well jeez Eren, definitely not me or Connie." Sasha replied, rolling her eyes before shoving a french fry into Connie's mouth. 

"Don't forget Bert and me!" Reiner sprung out of his seat and tackled Bert, laughing and huffing in the progress. 

"And the Queen and her knight in shining armour." Armin agreed and grinned, taking out his phone to show pictures of Ymir and Christa from their study group which was basically turned into just a study date for those two. This then lead to several mini conversations between the couples leaving only Armin, Christa, Jean and Eren to talk amongst each other. 

"Well how about you Armin?" Jean asks, trying to get any previous attention off himself and towards someone else.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a significant other?" 

"Jean you know I'm asexual." Armin casually replied, slightly sighing over the millionth time he must've of told Jean that, who has the worst memory ever.

"True, sorry." Jean replied, turning towards Eren and Christa who we're giving him pitiful looks.

"Well in that case how about you Jean, do you think your crush will appear for the game?" Christa mischievously asked, knowing he probably could lie but then be ambushed by the rest of his friends who have suddenly become quiet to listen to Jean's great reply either way. 

"Probably, I mean lots of people are coming." Jean replied blushing, and though not necessarily lying, and then turned his head away looking towards the field where Mr. Ackerman was arriving along with some of the players from the team, and blowing his whistle after spotting the rest of the players, to come to the field and start warming up. 

"Guess that's my queue, see you guys in a few and please don't cause any ruckus." 

"We can't make any promises." Sasha gave a teeth wide grin for Jean before the rest of his friends waved and shouted good lucks as he jogged towards his coach and the rest of his teammates. 

For Jean, this wasn't like every other warm up before games or practice. His stomach was filled with very light butterflies but not enough to make him super nervous for their match tonight, which was in about an hour. This year they would be against the Knights for their qualifying match, and if they won, they would face off the Kings and finally the undefeated Titans, though Jean somewhat knew that the day they win against the Titans, is the day the entire district would shout of joy regardless of who won against them. The game didn't start until 6, and it would end at around 8 depending on the time outs/half time and if the other team would get to the Trost stadium in a few minutes. The practice and drills went by fast, and before they knew it, they were starting their match under a nice and cool sky as the stadium was beginning to get full for an unlikely sport on an October evening. Though the game was slow at first and both teams held up a good offence and a good defence, the opposing team managed to score a point right before half time. 

"Alright guys, now is not the time to slack off but neither to use up all your energy mindlessly. Remember the strategy we have built for the past 2 months and use it. Do everything you can to distract them and get the ball to the fastest and stealthiest players on the team. Don’t be the pathetic team that we’ve had over the past years." Mr. Ackerman encouraged the team though being a bit too stoic and mildly scaring the team. 

"Yes sir!" 

Chants and yells were spoken after that, and somewhat startled the early-thirties soccer coach.

"Ok, just give it you all."

The rest of the game went by slowly and painfully at first, with the remaining factor that they were down by one, and then an exhilarating rush of joy and excitement when they tied and later a rush of relief, joy and cheering when they were able to slip in smoothly two goals and win the game, not going over time. 

"WOO GO JEAN!" Connie shouted above everyone else, cheering for his best friend on the field that successfully swooped in the closing goal, even when the cheers of the fanatic and seniors poured over the stadiums. 

When it all was finally over, the players came back to the bleachers and their friends. 

"Congrats horse face, I can't believe you actually did that." Eren said, though slightly smiling at Jean's accomplishment and mild but not willing to admit his admiration, patted his back and continued along with the rest of his friends. 

"Thanks bastard." Jean jokingly replied, because even if Eren rarely compliments him, he won't pass up an opportunity to bash him a little.

"Great job out there Jeanie!!" Sasha yelled and waved with a shit eating grin and gave him a bone crushing hug with Connie. 

"Good job." Mikasa congratulated him along with the many other chants and congratulatory pats in the back, but when Jean had heard Mikasa's soft and plain voice, he was sure that not even the sweet victory he just got was as great as that.


	2. Tales of Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally gets to their party at night, where games are the primary reason why some secrets and tales of fails are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just the beginning of the party, and I'm really sorry if this is progressing at an extremely slow pace. (no wonder i constantly go over my limit and stay up way too late which definitely lowered my midterm marks) Also please if you guys have any small little headcanons or even small aus that you like I might included them! (things like, Jean and Connie have lots of sleepovers, Sasha works at Denny's, Christa dyed her hair pastel pink at the ends, Ymir has lots of ear piercings, etc)  
> Hope you guys enjoy my attempt at humour and awful lot of dialogue once more.

One minute you can be at a soccer game and qualifying for regionals, and the next you could be on a pickup truck with all your friends singing and shouting to the lyrics of hotline bling and laughing your head off. Though it wasn't a very regular thing for this group to do, they sure never missed any of each other’s parties. Ymir, who indeed got plenty of light booze and expensive shot glasses (because hey, they weren't about drinking at 15, but definitely 16) for their own small party.

"So Ymir, did you end up getting Christa's pictures?" Reiner yelled over their music from the inside of his truck, as they descended through a small tunnel and towards the upper skirts of the city, his hair fluttering everywhere thanks to the wind.

"Yup! And they were totally worth it." Ymir replied glued to her phone beside gushing and blushing Christa, who was now wearing stockings underneath her skirt and long sleeve crop top, with Ymir's varsity basketball jacket over her shoulders AND driving because Ymir just wouldn't let go of her phone.

"Hey Sasha, Connie, please go get a room." Jean turned back his attention to them, who were sloppily kissing each other and snuggling at the back of the pick-up truck.

"Why don't you give us some room and hop unto Annie's or Ymir's car and spend your time there?" Connie lazily said, waving and shushing him off.

"Maybe I will." Jean mumbled, and which he did once they quickly stopped for some sparklers and gas at the station and convenient store, and politely asked Annie (because like hell he wasn't going to sit behind Ymir and all her equipment, alcohol food and stash of who knows how many pictures of Christa), if he could ride with them the rest of the way to Bert's.

"Sure, but if you argue or bother me once, I'm throwing you off my car and unto the river." She replied, while browsing her music with Mikasa. Jean, who saw through all of it seeing that she actually didn't say no to him like she usually did, he smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah, no problem." She grumbled, as Mikasa pulled in a soft and tight smile her way, which was when everything hit Jean. Mikasa and Annie are totally dating. >

"Hey Jean! Did Bert throw you out?" Armin said, motioning him to come and sit beside him, which he managed to give him a tight and warm smile, which didn't fool neither Armin nor Eren.

"Ew why is Mr. Grumps riding with us." Eren childishly said as Jean stepped in beside them.

"Thanks and no, I just couldn’t stand the love birds and making out in that truck."

"Ah, probably because it reminds you of your repressed love life."

"Eren…" Mikasa said, making the three teen boys at the back jump slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Ok ok." Eren said, finally shutting up and looking outwards. Armin, who has been quietly talking to Annie about their internships and volunteer hours, he first lent him (what he presumed) were his earphones.

"Annie, how longer until we reach Bert's base?" Jean asked.

"About half an hour, why do you want to go back?"

Yes. I want to go back. No joke. Absolutely I cannot believe you were able to ask out and then date Mikasa.

"No, no but why couldn't we have it at Connie's?"

"His mom came back from her business trip to meet up with their family before Thanksgiving." Eren replied, which Mikasa nodded to and passed him a water bottle that.

"Do you want another water bottle Jean?" Mikasa asked, looking back at him after pulling one from below her feet.

"Yeah, sure… Thanks." He said, this time trying to keep a neutral face and keeping his eyes on the bottle.

"Armin do you mind passing me your earphones."

"Sorry I lended them to Jean."

"Wow that's so rude." Eren said before turning back to his phone and going to his text messages, and clicking on contact name 'Horserace' with a horse and middle finger emoji beside it.

 

Loser Jaeger: Give them to me please

Me: Give you what

Loser Jaeger: The earphones you butt

Me: Armin let me use them

Loser Jaeger: Yeah but I want them

Me: Wait why are you texting me

Loser Jaeger: Annie said she would kick me out if I argued or yelled with anyone

Me: Same

Loser Jaeger: Now r u giving me them or?

Me: Nah

Loser Jaeger: You stink but I guess I’ll let u use them

Me: Wow ty ur just sooo sweet

Loser Jaeger: Ikr I sometimes surprise myself

Me: Why is Annie giving me death glares?

Loser Jaeger: Ur playing ur dumb anime songs too loudly

Me: Fuck

Loser Jaeger: Lmao is that the psycho pass opening? Loser

Me: Tf??? How do u know?

Loser Jaeger: Well Mikasa watched it

Me: Lmao no she didn't

Loser Jaeger: She totally did....

Me: K whatevs I don't want Annie to kick me out

Loser Jaeger: Its ok ill just tell Mikasa to let u live just for 2day

Me: But it's Annie’s car?

Loser Jaeger: And Mikasa is her gf?

Me: Oh 

>

"We're here Jean." Annie said, looking a Jean through the rear front mirror, and opening the door for Armin to come out of the car and leave his bag in there, since none of them had gone home to leave their belongings, and sure as hell they weren't going to risk losing their stuff or damaging it from chaotic and ugly pranks or dares. They arrived before Bert and the rest, leaving them locked out and only to unload some of the stuff and look out the somewhat cliff Bert's house stood on, overlooking the city entirely. It was only around nine thirty, so the sunset had already passed, with only slight tints of some blue and purple on the sky, letting the lights of the city flicker and sparkle in front of them.

"This is really pretty." Armin said, taking out his phone and taking a photo, which the rest of them followed and then sat on the grass and waited for the rest. When they did arrive, which was shortly after, they decided to unload everything and carry it inside with the exception of the sparklers, fire wood and some beer. They all moved down to the backyard that was huge and had a portable bon fire pit for everyone to fit. Jean, who was way too heartbroken to literally run along with everyone but too ecstatic from his team's win, he helped out bring out the beer there and a few snacks with Reiner, Bert, Sasha and Eren, while the others set up the bonfire, music, and chairs. When they were finally all finished, and they could begin to get comfy around the fire, Sasha and Connie handed everyone some beer (which Armin did end up taking one, though only sipping out of it periodically.)

"We should totally play a game!" Connie yelled once everyone was completely settled, making his way back to his chair beside his girlfriend that had just finished setting up their Bluetooth speakers and started to play some top 40 music.

"Like what?" Bert asked.

"We could start with never have I ever, but beer edition this time." Christa suggested, sipping hers and looking over at Ymir who had finally turned off her cellphone and had her arm around the smaller blonde.

"Ok, yeah we could start with that." Reiner replied and agreed for the rest of the teens, in which there were surprisingly no objections.

"Everyone knows how to play right, just this time if you have done it then you have to drink." Eren said, specifically looking towards Armin, who was a shy drinker and player, but this time he just nodded and asked how much you have to drink.

"Armin you can do a gulp of it.” Annie answered him.

"Annie that’s too much!" Eren exclaimed.

"It's not like he does anything bad, everyone else can take a normal sip." She retorted back.

"Eren, its fine I mean we're in grade eleven."

"Okay fine but if you don’t want to, you can take small sips."

"Thanks Eren." "..Anyways does anyone want to go first?" Jean asked, with a bored expression before opening his bottle.

"Well the one who suggested should go first." Bert said, laying down his phone on his lap and turning all of his attention to the group from then on.

"Okay then, and we'll go clockwise…. Okay never have I ever done body shots?" Connie asked, with a more over safe question though rhetorical because he was there last month when they did do body shots at his party. Jean, Eren, Ymir and Sasha took a sip.

“Alright, my turn. Never have I ever sent or texted someone something dirty!” Sasha exclaimed, looking at everyone around her, raising and wriggling her eyebrows.

“Hey Eren, are you going to drink or not?” Reiner asked with a mischievous smile plastered across his face.

“Shut up you blonde brick.” Eren said before hesitatingly taking a sip, along with literally everyone else in their group except for Christa. And when it’s said that everyone but her took a sip, it meant that Armin was guilty of taking a gulp.

“Wow wow wow. Ok we got to stop right here for a moment.” Connie sternly said. He looked over at Mikasa and Annie and nodded at them, knowing he did not want to know most of the details of it, and then swiftly and rapidly moved along to the three people beside of them. First it was Jean. “Dude you gotta at least tell us a bit of it.”

“It was accidental roleplaying on Tumblr that was anonymous though.” Jean quickly mumbled as soft giggles erupted around him.

“Oh my god okay moving along to this nerd, because I know for a fact that you have been dead single for like EVER.” Connie gestured after giggling and poking fun at Jean’s failed attempt to ‘roleplay’.

“Oh um, it happened on Tinder. With………. Mr. Ackerman.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT?” Mikasa suddenly shifted every ounce of herself towards Eren, as everyone else just yelled and said their own said of ‘whats, are you serious? Really? When? What? How?’ amongst other things. Armin, on the other hand was completely not shocked by the news.

"It was last year when I decided to use tinder but because I didn't show my face or use my real name and age, so I kind of sort of catfished him with my body before I knew 100% that he was Mr. Ackerman.

"Wait up, you sent him pics?" Annie said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe like a few.”

"You should follow your brother's footsteps Mikasa." Annie (tried to) whisper back at Mikasa, causing Eren to look away with slight disgust and the rest to laugh at Annie very rare (dirty) jokes.

"Did he like, you know text you back or sent anything back?" Ymir asked, leaning closer to Eren while still sitting on her chair.

"Umm... He might've sent me something that would get him fired..." Eren replied, half blushing and half boasting (though slightly and painfully cringing).

"Oh my god!!!!!" Sasha shouted as Mikasa stared at him with shock while everyone else simply oohed, awed, howled and whistled.

"I think that's enough, let’s kept the rest for only Eren and His right hand to remember." Jean jokingly said as he winked at Eren (who was a completely red by now) and then nodded for Connie who still hadn't finished talking, to finally continue.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that one. But if anything, why did YOU, "Connie exclaimed, and jumped out of his seat to point at Armin, "DRINK?"

"What the fuck Armin?" Eren joined in with the yelling.

"Ok, it was actually like a while ago, so it's not that important guys!"

"Armin how could you?" Annie said, looking over at him with slightly glazed eyes and a tad of curiosity.

"Um, well it was with Marco before he left to go live halfway across the world!"

"Wait you got in with Marco?" Bert, himself exclaimed.

"Wow I never knew Marco, my best friend swung that way."

"Oh my god Jean, I swear to god you're the straightest and most oblivious shit out there.” Eren rolled his eyes and continued to slowly quiet everyone down. I mean Jean couldn't disagree with Eren, though he wouldn’t say he was the straightest.

"Alright.... So after all that shocker from mainly Eren and cute yet dirty ass coconut head over here, let's continue." Reiner said and motioned for his boyfriend to speak.

"Never have I ever watched a dirty video with someone else." Bert asked.

Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Connie, and Eren drank. That is until Eren poked Jean and told him to drink.

"Fuck you Eren." Jean said taking another drink from his bottle.

"It was your idea." Eren replied while rolling his eyes, and then turning to wide eyed Mikasa.

"Okay, okay but it was 3 years ago!"

"Wait you watched it with Jean?" Armin asked, "You never told me that, wait no you did and you said he came."

"Eren.... Why did you tell Armin?" Jean looked over at Him, shooting daggers at him through the glaring.

"I felt guilty, so I thought if Armin could forgive me, I’d be alright." Eren said bluntly before drinking just for the sake of it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you came while Eren was there." Sasha giggled as Jean blushed, then told Reiner to proceed with the game.

"Never have I ever drank too much, blacked out AND never remembered what they did." He said, with a cruel smile on his face and looking towards Eren and Jean, whom respectively took a sip out of their own drinks.

"I still don't remembered what happened last month." Eren said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I know right." Jean agreed, scratching his head as well and looking over at his friends. Connie, Bert and Reiner were holding back laughter along with Sasha, though she was almost on the verge of choking on her food. Annie was looking happy as ever (scary enough) and the rest of the group with the exception of Ymir who simply did not care, they were either squirming or looking away in embarrassment. And that's when it clicked.

"I think I hooked up and was given a lap dance but I don't remember apart from the little of what Christa told me." Eren said, suspiciously looking over at Armin and Christa, who were looking at everything but the two teen boys.

“Oh my goooooood.” Jean screeched, covering his quickly-once-again-becoming-red face and tilting his upper body down to his legs.

“No… Jean please tell me it wasn’t your pearly white skin that I touched last month.” Eren groaned, shutting his eyes for two seconds. “Oh my fucking god!” Jean kept on repeating, each time getting even more confused.

“Ugh I’ve been dying to tell you guys, but none of us knew how or when!” Sasha said in between laughs, which echoed with everyone else’s.

“Wait, wait I think I got video of it!” Reiner suddenly realized, and immediately took out his phone, and scrolled up to find it on his camera roll. Everyone around them went and stood beside him, Jean and Eren flashing there to cover everyone else’s view and wait for their death that was embodied in one single video.

The video started with the gang cheering and wooing, as Eren was sat on Connie’s coach, and Jean sloppily and seductively came over to him and started to move to the beat of one of Bert’s ‘Drunk in Love’ remixes, before grinding on Eren and begun to take his shirt off, revealing his abs, soft and white skin.

“Eww, you look pale as a ghost.” Eren snickered, not seeming completely startled or off put by the revelation of one of their many poor mistakes.

“Hey- you look even worse- oh my god!” Jean suddenly screamed as the video played on, with him putting his arms around Eren’s neck and nuzzling it, as Eren put his hand on Jean’s waist and slowly trailed up and down his sides to later stop on Jean’s ass. Eren, on the other hand, though still quite embarrassed and flustered, laughed along with everyone else at both the shock and the little show they gave everyone a while ago.

“How can you be laughing this is horrible! You grabbed my ass! I stripped! Oh my god. ” Jean said, though not furious, but very confused and then extremely embarrassed as Jean leaned in and kissed Eren, before Mikasa was shown, who somewhat dragged off Jean and the video stopped.

“Wow that was erotic.” Eren half-jokingly said before going back to his seat along everyone else and brushing the entire incident off.

“Ugh… I’m never drinking again.” Jean groaned once again, while plunking down on his seat.

“Too bad that’s not going to happen because we’re far from over!” Reiner exclaimed, leaving his echo and cheers with everyone else’s to be heard by no one but themselves, and the stars that shone above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thank you to everyone that read this, i hope this is better than the previous chapter which was just setting up the background of the story and blah blah blah. I've been really busy this week so this is pretty much a day late. (I'll try to update once or twice a week depending on my work load and such.) So yeah, expect another chapter either next monday or tuesday. ALSO, though I'm not super duper active on my tumblr (ShiningPlants) if any of you have suggestions and such please hit up my ask. Last but not least, I hope you all have a wonderful day or night! See you guys next week!


	3. Blurry Lit Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though poor decisions have been made before, and your friends keep your secrets like family, and alcohol allows you to do things you usually wouldn't, that doesn't completely mean that all decisions are under the influence, but just somewhat maybe your will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE CHAPTER SUMMARY SUCKS BUT - I kind of wanted to be a little serious for once. This chapter is basically the climax of the gang's little get together, and the end of the 'Little Party Arc', where i put the characters in mildly believable situations AND RATED 14 PLUS STUFF KIND OF HAPPENS. I'm also sorry for not updating when i said i was going to, but i had an extremely busy week and hit writer's block trying to kick the story in place. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, and I'm glad i won't be writing any party chapters in a while. (this is partly because i'm a good noodle and suck at writing anything explicit or rather exciting things that could happen during teenage parties. :P ) So with that i hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Jean couldn’t think of another night that had left him as empty, yet full, sour yet sweet and confusing but clear as the night of last week’s party. Jean’s soccer team had qualified for regionals and to celebrate his win, his friend threw him a small party full of light booze and games. Unfortunately it was revealed to him that he had somewhat hooked up with his friend Eren about a month ago and his sister (and possibly his crush from like EVER) was dating his other friend, so at that point, at that moment in time he was actually, and genuinely distressed. 

“Oh come on, that wasn’t that bad, we didn’t even remember what happened, so why are so sad horse face.” Eren said, once they decided to finally continue their game of never have I ever.

“Hm, ok I guess, but are you sure I didn’t do something a whole lot more awful?” Jean turned to Eren, ignoring to drink as Christa asked her never have I ever question said something along the lines of being inappropriate towards their significant other in public.

“Apart from that and kissing me, no. Christa said that you and I just blanked out from the alcohol on the couch after that.” Eren laughed, as his complex was illuminated by the moon, showing a nice tint of light pink from the booze.

“I wasn’t naked right?” Jean asked once again, a little relieved but still worried.

“No, but you drooled on my shirt.” Eren replied to his question and scrunched his nose.

“Oh god, ok not that bad.” Jean had replied, turning his attention back on the game. They both skipped over what Ymir had said, so they ended up directing their attention to Armin who was up next.

“Never have I ever kissed on the first date.” Armin genuinely asked a pretty simple question, as he took a gulp of his beer himself. Eren knew that he had kissed Marco on their first date, though it was unfortunately only one of less than half a dozen they had shared before he left.  
Apart from him, only Ymir and Christa took a sip. 

“Awe you guys are so chaste!” Eren jokingly said to the rest of his filthy and loud mouthed friends. The game continued with Annie’s awful question that scarred everyone in the group with the image of her and Mikasa having it in a public place, and Mikasa’s boring question of ‘never have I ever stolen someone’s significant other.’ And such. When it was finally Eren’s turn, everyone in the group honestly did not know what to expect. 

“Never have I ever had a wet dream about someone in the group that is NOT your significant other.” Eren said, basically making more half of all of the rest of the group groan out loud, which had only made his smirk grow wider.  
Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Eren drank, their cheeks glowing red, and even more so as everyone’s eyes were directed at them.

“Seriously you’re going to break everyone here up.” Reiner said, twirling the booze inside his bottle. 

“Come on, it doesn’t mean anything though, it’s basically against your will to dream of someone.” Eren cackled at the comment. 

“Wait guys Armin drank.” Annie raised her voice and signaled Armin to spill the beans. 

“Sorry Eren….” Armin said while blushing, before painfully and slowly turning to Jean. “I had a dream where I caught you in the act with… Jean.” He let out Jean’s name out quietly, but because everyone had stopped their laughter and talking, it was audible for everyone to hear.  
Everyone suddenly paused for half a second, internally deciding whether to laugh or skip over it Armin’s confession, but Annie burst out laughing, that erupted the rest of them to join in, including Eren to giggle as well even if he was only very slightly intoxicated and determined to not let it bother him. Because, maybe he thought that they had just done something embarrassing and sensual, but it didn’t ACTUALLY mean anything. On the other hand, Jean was even more flustered, that out of all people, Armin would envision him and Eren together, probably after their incident a while ago.

“Oh my god, if only Jean wasn’t into Mikasa, maybe it could work out with you and Eren.” Bert hiccupped through the laughing, before everything went eerie silent. Bert, who only realized his mistake two seconds after saying it out loud, he quickly utter a mix between ‘I’m kidding, sorry, sorry’ before Eren spoke.

“Wait, you like my sister?” He (surprisingly) spoke softly.

“Well, not really trying to anymore you know.” Jean muttered, knowing that whatever way Mikasa swung, if she had a partner he had no other choice to respect her and let his feelings go as soon as possible, even if it would realistically take more than an approximately couple of hours after he found out. 

“Is it because I formally told you she’s dating Annie?” Eren asked, quietly, with words too smooth and free even after the light booze he had taken.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jean replied, though at this point everyone was hastily on the edge of their seats before being showered by relief after Jean’s ‘honesty’.

“You didn’t hit on her or something right?” Eren asked, this time seriously, his eyes empty with little sparks or fire starting to ignite in them.

“Oh god no, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.” Connie replied, coming to half-ass save Jean. 

“Yeah, well sorry I just completely turned this into a really awkward situation.” Jean spoke, slightly bowing at Annie’s and Mikasa’s general direction.

“Nah, this just means you can hook up recklessly with no weird ass guilt you might have had while crushing on her.” 

“Why not start with Eren.”

“Bert that’s shallow, and out of the question.” 

"I mean come on, Eren is kind of really hot!" Connie joked around, winking at Jean.

"And what makes you guys think I'd hook up with Jean?" Eren asked, shocked that none of his friends would even ask him how he feels about Jean at all.

"The way you thirst for his booty, duh" Sasha replied, giggling.

"Wait what?" Jean suddenly snapped his head back to Eren who was embarrassed, until he explained that-

"I can appreciate a good butt, but if anything he needs to change his attitude if he ever wants to get with me." Eren complained, throwing back all the attention to his fellow somewhat friend. 

"Ok, ok you know what, I'm done discussing my love life and apparently potential-" Jean looked over at Eren before rolling his eyes, "love interests."

"Alright then, but if you guys do hook up then I called it." Bert said while raising his bottle as everyone else agreed or giggled.

"I also think that we should stop with this game and continue with a different one." Jean suggested 

"Truth or Dare!" Christa beamed, accidentally smacking Reiner with her free hand from her excitement, showing her early signs of drunkenness. 

"No, please don't." Jean muttered, unsure if he was actually going to be let off the hook after the preceding and shocking revelations and events. Unfortunately for him (and Eren) everyone agreed to move on with that game next. Everything started off a tad safe, with Sasha choosing dare and almost crying because Annie told her she can't eat until tomorrow morning. Connie had lick the grass curtesy of Armin's simple dares, Reiner and Bert had to chug their beer while arms linked thanks to Mikasa and Armin unfortunately had to share his steamy chats he had with Marco that just made Jean cringe. (Thanks Connie.) 

"It honestly wouldn't be any fun with Jean around here, " Sasha began, "and I'm so happy and glad your team is qualifying for regionals, but… ugh fuck it truth or dare"

"Umm.. I'm kind of scared of what you'll make me do thanks to your food shortage, so truth?" He replied.

"Aww, ok. Is it true that you hate Eren?" Sasha asked not looking at Jean eyes, and somewhat avoiding his gaze.

"What, are you serious?" Jean asked, shocked by the extremely safe question. 

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"No, not completely." He replied, trying to sound casual as ever, still aware of their long lasting tension and rivalry, but friendship that slowly formed over years

"Gee, thanks Jean." Eren retorted back, though not completely serious. 

"Hmm, okay Jean, it's your turn to ask Reiner"

"Ok, truth or dare?" Jean said, a blank expression on his face.

"Who do you think I am? Dare of course."

"Ok, I dare you to permanently delete the video of me and Eren." Jean asked as waves of slight shouts of shock, and Jean is sure that Connie said savage at some point.

"Alright fine." Reiner replied, yet smirking because "Jean, you do realize that I can just send it to everyone and delete of my roll though." Which had caused Jean to groan as he received a text from Reiner inside the group chat his friends and him were in.  
Which had caused Jean to groan as he received a text from Reiner inside the group chat his friends and him are in.

"Well, anyways this means it's my turn," Reiner turned to the only person in the room wearing a jean top and black (skinny jeans) in their near vicinity, “Truth or dare Jaeger?

"Well, I'm not a coward unlike some…." Eren trailed, looking up and down at Jean and replying "so dare."

"OK! I totally dare you to kiss Jean for 30 seconds." Reiner quickly exclaimed, while the rest of the gang shouted and whistled. And Eren, though he suspected he would be given a dare like this, and maybe he wanted this to happen but he wasn't going to admit that. Ever.

"What, ok no guys, you can't drag me into this dare." Jean said, showing hesitation over a simple dare that he wouldn't have considered ever before that night.

"You know you'll have an even worse punishment right?" Ymir said, after squeezing her girlfriend who had begun to develop rosy cheeks from the slight chills of the air. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we don’t want to repeat the events of 'Horses without pants' incident from last year." Connie replied, letting Jean flush another shade of pink from his many awful mistakes that his friends have documented. 

"Can I at least know what my punishment could be if I refuse this one." Jean asked, though honestly leaning closer to whatever excruciatingly painful and embarrassing prank they might chose for him. 

"Eren and Reiner get to choose it." Armin explains that the refused gets in to the special punishment. After a bit of talking between and cackling, Reiner announces that 'Hey, if you're not going to kiss Eren, you'll have to streak all the way down the hill and go swimming naked!" 

"Are you fucking serious? You guys do realize that it's October and if I do that I'll die of hypothermia you dumbasses!" Jean exclaimed, not wanting to think that just maybe, he might have to actually make out with the guy he hasn’t always been on good terms, and the brother of his crush that he just HAS to get over now.

"Nah, we got a fire and we could always move the party inside." Bert said, then suggested that after this dare they should wrap things up outside which meant that both Sasha, Connie and Armin, immediately grabbed the sparklers and unwrapped them. 

"Ok, it's up to you Jean, you either pucker up those lips or jump into the lake down there!" Sasha exclaimed, beer and sparkler in her hand. 

"Fine, I guess I'll just kiss Eren." Jean said, though hesitating for a bit before getting up and gesturing for Eren to get up and lean in for the kiss. 

Through the cheering and bright lights from the sparklers, their kiss wasn't extraordinary. It wasn't their first kiss, though hell maybe the first in a while. Their lips met and collided but they were cold yet warm that sent shivers down their spines. Jean moved in closer, taking up all of Eren's body heat at once and placing his hand lightly on his hip, the other cupping his face gently. Eren tasted his lips, light beer and a bit chapped, unlike Eren's that were much fuller and softer that Jean surprisingly wasn't able to shake his head off about, not even a month after. The thirty seconds that were purely awkward and hesitant at first, quickly became a moment of surprising pleasure between the two. They weren't so different, fire raging all over their bodies, and sparks of it trembling off their lips and little breaths between. Jean swore the sound of the chants, the cackling of the bonfire and sparklers, his pulse beating faster and pounding hard, all of it disappeared, leaving them in a messily timed kiss that was never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I haven't updated in about more than i week i believe, the good news is that I'm halfway done through the next one and I'll be home all day to just write (and support and listen to my biases- BTS) As always, if you can, please write any suggestions, headcanons or message me if you see an error/feedback! Either on here OR on my tumblr - ShiningPlants!  
> Hope you have a lovely day/night and see a cute animal! 
> 
> Link --> http://shiningplants.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one, i have about another one ready to go but I need to get ahead since I won't write anymore without having a nice schedule or preparation even if this is just a (temporary) hobby that I'm willing to see where it goes. Also if any of you read this, you guys can follow me on tumblr-> ShiningPlants (Yup, same username) I'd LOVE to get feedback, thoughts, opinions, suggestions and if there are any mistakes PLEASE TELL ME! Hope you guys have a wonderful day or night! :D


End file.
